Always Waiting
by Lady Karou
Summary: Hermione is sick and tired of being the perfect student, so she decides to break a few rules. And when Hermione stresses out, chaos ensues! Will become R rating in the later chapters. And believe you me, it's well earned. New revisions.


A/N: Newly revised for your pleasure. This is first published fic, so I like to think of it as my baby *looks down at it * AWWW * starts to babble baby talk* I will try to update as soon as I finish them so you don't have to worry about any five month waits.  
  
I don't own any of these characters. I just keep them tied up in the shed out back . *hear loud banging* Pipe down you. *hits door*  
  
The dark, gray sky reflected Hermione Granger's mood perfectly. When none of your friends contact you for almost three months it tends to put you in a foul mood. Every time she owled them with questions she always received the same answer.  
  
Mrs. Weasley: I'm sure you want to help dear, but is best for you and everyone else. Now you wouldn't want to attract any unwanted trouble now would you?  
  
Tonks: Cheer up Hermione, we just want you and the others to be safe.  
  
Mad-eye: It's best this way lass. You never know who the enemy might be.  
  
Now what in the bloody hell did they take her for? A simpleton? For every year that she spent at Hogwarts there was a new battle that added to the notch in her belt. It was too late in the game to start playing keep away form poor old Hermione. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.  
  
Hermione: If there hiding from me then perhaps there doing the same thing to Ron and Harry.  
  
They were called the Magnificent Trio by their classmates and teachers. The ones that exposed the truth and told the world of the return of Voldemort. There was nothing that they couldn't face so why were they being treated like five year olds?  
  
She glanced out the window. Six years ago all she wanted to do was to get good grades and prove to everyone that she was as good as any 'pureblood' in the school. She was nervous and excited when she found out that she was a witch. It was a brand new start to a dismal education.  
  
Every one of her muggle teachers adored her, it was her classmates that made her sick with memory. Being the last one picked in gym class and sitting by yourself at lunch just because you had the best grades was not a picnic. She feared that it would be the same at Hogwarts but then she met Harry and Ron.  
  
There was something to say about there treatment of her at first but she didn't want to drag up old memories and end up kicking them in the rear when she did see them. Maybe they would meet her at Diagon Alley for a friendly little chat. She needed to pick up the supplies for her seventh year list anyways. A few potion ingredients, a couple of new spellbooks and of course, some new robes made specially with the Head Girl emblem.  
  
With a new resolve in her step, Hermione went downstairs to fetch her brand new  
owl Aurora to send letters to her longtime friends.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Every bone ached to their cores as Professor Severus Snape tossed and turned in a restless sleep. Dumbledore told him to relax and to get some sleep but that seemed like the impossible. He could take a Dreamless sleep potion but when he woke the same images would be playing in his mind like some bad Muggle movie.  
  
"My sources tell me that you are double crossing me Severus" Voldemort's voice cracked with excessive fury.  
  
Severus winced slightly. He knew that this moment was going to come to pass sooner or later. He had half-hoped for the latter.  
  
"My patience wears thin Severus."  
  
He bowed. "My lord you certainly can not believe that I would betray you at the height of your glorious return? Only a fool would even consider the notion" he finished not giving any emotion away.  
  
Voldemort took his time before he spoke again. "Surely not, but can you explain the encounter that Wormtail saw between you and the ex-auror Moody?"  
  
Severus made a mental note to make Wormtail's death a excruciating one . "Moody is a dear friend to Albus Dumbledore. If I go and start throwing death glares at him, I kiss my job at the school goodbye." 'That ought to hold him.' He thought.  
  
Very well, come closer Severus"  
  
You didn't need to read minds to know what happens next.  
  
"Let this be a lesson to all who cross my intelligence and power." He raised his wand high. "Crucio!"  
  
'One week later and it still hurts like a son-of-a-bitch', Severus thought as he rolled out of bed.  
  
Taking a glance at the mirror he saw his now thirty-eight year old self staring back at him. His face, paler than usual, was drenched in cold sweat. This had to stop and it had to stop now. It had been almost two years since the reappearance of Lord Voldemort and the tension between the two sides has been at it's peak ever since the disappearance of the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. Their government had somehow managed to blame it on the British in an outstanding turn of events. And of course leave it to Lucius Malfoy to brag about it at the recent meetings. Severus made another mental note to cap Lucius in the worst possible way.  
  
He had the right to his surliness after all the crap that he has had to put up with after the years. Being a Death Eater by night and teacher by day was not on the resume when he applied here.  
  
He needed to get out of this castle before he went stir-crazy. Perhaps a trip to his favorite store Madame Ceclia's House of Apothecary Finds might do the trick. Where the items are rare and the clerk robes are always north of the knee.  
  
Taking Floo powder out of the canister on the shelf the fireplace, Severus shouts "Diagon Alley" and vanishes into the emerald-green flame.  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think? This story has been a long time coming so I want your honest opinion. Flames beware! I live in Wisconsin so all of them will be used to warm my feet on chilly nights. :p 


End file.
